Super Junior 'No Other'
by LyaxueSiBum
Summary: Karena terjadi perang antara 2 couple terbaik mereka HaeHyuk dan KyuMin semua member Super Junior jadi membuat sesuatu untuk pasangan mereka masih-masih. Apa cara yang mereka gunakan untuk menunjukan perasaan cinta mereka ke pasangan masing-masing. Bad Summary D: /UPDATE CHAP 4 [END]/ Official Couple
1. Chapter 1

Author: LyaSiBum  
Genre : gaje(banget), friendship, romance (mungkin), YAOI (100%)  
Rated: apa ajalah  
Cast : Super Junior Official couple  
Support Cast: temukan sendiri  
OST: Super Junior – No Other

Summary: Dorm Super Junior kembali terjadi perang antara 2 couple terbaik mereka HaeHyuk dan KyuMin. Apa cara yang mereka gunakan untuk menunjukan perasaan cinta mereka ke pasangan masing-masing.

A/N : Annyeong, ini adalah ff pertama author yang ber-genre YAOI. Ide ini muncul pas author lagi iseng ngeliat MV 'No Other' jadi bagi para reader yang mau baca fanfic ini diharapkan ngeliat MV no other terlebih dahulu biar lebih seru bacanya. FF kali ini author buat Cuma untuk melampiaskan hayalan author yang datang tanpa di undang. Hohohohoho...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy read

.

.

Pagi yang indah menghampiri kota Seoul yang memulai aktifitas mereka dengan senyum. Tapi sepertinya pagi yang indah itu tidak menghampiri dorm Boyband terbesar di Korea Super Junior. Ayo kita intip mereka.

"Dasar playboy cap ikan kembung. KELUAR DARI KAMARKU." Sebuh suara memecah ketenangan pagi ini dan mungkin sumber dari semua masalah.

"Hyuk dengar dulu. Aku Cuma tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tau kalau wartawan melihat kami." Sepertinya kalian tau siapa yang sedang bertengkar ini. Ya... kalian benar. Mereka adalah pasangan beda amal Ikan dan Monyet SuJu.

"Kebetulan katamu. Lalu kenapa kau pergi ketoko pernak-pernik wanita? Kau namja, tidak mungkin kau pergi kesana kalau tidak untuk membelikan dia hadiahkan." Oceh Eunhyuk

"Em,... i..itu... itu... itu karena..." hah sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang Donghae rahasiakan.

"Memberi alasan saja kau tidak bisa Lee Donghae. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku." Eunhyuk mendorong donghae keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. BRAK

"Hyuk,... hyukkie... Hyukkie, dengarkan aku dulu. Hyuk buka pintunya. Hyuk..." donghae berkali-kali menggedor pintu kamar Eunhyuk berharap namja penyuka pisang itu memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua. Tapi sia-sia, Lee Hyukjae sedang sangat marah sekarang. Sementara sebagian penghuni dorm lantai 11 yang lain hanya bisa melihat perang dunia pagi ini.

"hyukkie-ah...

"Sudahlah Hae, percuma kau terus memanggilnya. Sekarang Hyukkie sedang tidak mau menemuimu, nanti saja kesini lagi. Pulanglah ke dormmu dulu." Nasehat Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan melihat dongsaengnya memohon-mohon depan pintu. Tanpa menjawab Donghaepun pergi menuju dormnya yang ada diatas.

.

.

"Hah,... akhirnya tenang lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun karena tadi konsentrasinya sempat terganggu karena teriakkan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu." Panggil pinkbunny yang sudah duduk kembali disamping namja chingunya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari si Evil itu.

"Kyu." Panggil sungmin lagi dan kali ini dia sudah menyandarkan bahunya di pundak Kyuhyun. Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Dan sekarang pinkbunny itu sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kyuhyun." Suara Sungmin sedikit meninggi.

"Hm,..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap PSPnya. Merasa keacuhkan oleh manjachingu sendiri disaat dia sedang ingin bermanja membuat mood sungmin hilang dan kemarahan lan yang muncul. "YHA CHO KYUHYUN." Pekik sungmin sambil menarik paksa PSP Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung, kembalikan PSPku. Itu sudah level akhir, sedikit lagi aku menang." Oceh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, aku dari tadi memanggilmu, kau hanya mengacuhkanku dan tetap menatap benda laknat ini."

"Ayolah hyung kembalikan. Aku janji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi." Pujuk kyuhyun dengan memelas dan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang GAGAL TOTAL yang membuat sungmin makin naik darah.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali berjanji bergitu padaku tapi apa, Itu semua hanya ucapanmu saja."

"Sungmin hyuuung,..."

"Sebegitu berartikah PSP ini untukmu Kyu, sampai kau rela memelas seperti itu padaku. Bahkan kau belum pernah bertingkah seperti itu demi aku. Kau menyebalkan ku. Ambil PSP ini, berpacaranlah dengannya AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU." Teriak sungmin sambil melempar PSP itu kearah Kyuhyun dan pergi kekamar.  
BRAK

Tinggallah sekarang Kyuhyun yang sedang mematung karena ucapan Sungmin tadi. "MUAK itu sama dengan BOSAN. Berhati-hatilah jika kau tidak mau menjomblo." Entah sejak kapan Shindong sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dan membuat Kyuhyun makin syok. Putus dengan sungmin tidak pernah ada dikamus otaknya.

Sepertinya keadaan diruangan ini sangat kacau, bagaimana jika kita intip kamar yang dari tadi tertutup itu.  
"Wookie tolong ambilkan handukku." Teriak seseorang yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu.

"Aiss,... sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan kalau mandi jangan lupa bawa handuk yesung hyung." Oceh namja yang diketahui bernama wookie atau ryeowook itu.

"Hehehe,... Gomawuo." Ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu.

"Hyung." Panggil wookie yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur pada yesung yang masih dikamar mandi.

"Hm..." gumamnya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Tadi Sulli sms memintaku menemaninya ke Super Market karena minggu ini giliran dia berbelanja bahan makanan." Ujar Wookie.

"MWO? Kenapa dia tidak pergi sendiri saja?" tanya yesung yang secepat kilat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakayan yang rapi.

"Dia bilang, dia kurang mengerti barang-barang apa saja yang dibutuhkan dorm." Jelas wookie lagi

"ANDWEE! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya." Teriak Yesung tegas. Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya menandakan dia bingung. "Memang kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi."

"I..itu... nanti terjadi skandal seperti Hae tadi. Apa kau mau terjadi keributan lagi disini." Ujar Yesung gugup.

"Loh, bukannya bagus jika terjadi skandal antara aku dan yeonja. Ini pasti akan meningkatkan pamor kita, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang marah seperti Hyuk jika aku yang terkena skandal aku kan tidak punya...

"Aku yang akan marah." Potong yesung

"MWO? Hyung akan marah?" tanya wookie dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan yesung. "OMO... Kau menyukai Sulli, hyung?" lanjut wookie sambil menutup mulutnya kaget.

Seketika yesung membulatkan matanya dan mendekati ryeowook untuk menyentil dahi namja innconet itu. "Appo hyung." Rintih wookie.

"Aku tidak menyukai Sulli, babbo." Ucap yesung dengan tetap memandang wajah wookie lekat

"Lalu kenapa kau marah aku pergi dengan sulli?" sepertinya otak namja berusia 25th ini masih benar-benar polos.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Pokoknya jangan pergi dengan Sulli. Dan kau harus datang ketaman kota jam 4 sore nanti. Arra." Perintah yesung lalu pergi dari kamar itu tanpa mendengar jawaban wookie.

Dan tinggallah wookie sendiri yang masih mencerna perkataan yesung. "Jika dia tidak menyukai Sulli lalu kenapa wajahnya tadi seperti cemburu saat mengatakan akan pergi berdua dengannya. Apa...

"Dia menyukaimu" sebuah suara berhasil mengagetkan wookie dan membuat wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Eh... Kibum. Eh... KIBUM-AH." Teriak wookie sambil memeluk tubuh kibum erat. Sepertinya eternal magnae ini sangat merindukan sahabat yang seumur dengannya. "Annyeong"  
"Kenapa kau kesini? Kau mau tinggal disini lagi?" tanya wookie berbinar #AMIN

"Anio, aku kesini hanya kengen dengan kalian." Jawab Kibum dan membuat tatapan wookie meredup.

"Kau merindukan kami atau merinduka kudamu itu?" tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah suara leeteuk.

"Hehehe... aku juga merinduka kalian kok."

"Loh, kenapa teukie hyung pagi-pagi sudah disini. Aku kan belum manggil untuk makan?" tanya wookie heran.

"Aku kesini karena ditelpon Shindong karena sudah terjadi perang dunia di dorm ini. Benarkan?" tanya teukie dan mendapat anggukan dari wookie.

"Perang apa?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti. "Hah,... biasalah pasangan yang paling populer itu yang buat ulah. Padahal paling sering ribut kenapa mereka yang menjadi terpopuler." Oceh Leeteuk.

"Itu wajar hyung, saat ini hanya mereka pasangan yang ada di atas panggung. Sedangkan yang sepasang lagi..." kibum menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik ke wookie. "Ada apa?" tanya wookie yang merasa diperhatikan. "Tidak ada perkembangan." Lanjut Kibum.

"hahahaha,... iya juga ya. Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku membujuk HyukMin untuk memaafkan same mereka. Aku kasihan melihat keadaan KyuHae tadi." Ajak Leeteuk.

"Em... bagaimana ya." Ujar kibum ragu.

"Masukkan saja tar mu dikulkas dulu. Lagi pula siwon baru nanti siang datang ke dorm." Ujar Leeteuk yang tau apa yang ada dipikiran Kibum.

"ne hyung..." lalu Kibum berjalan keluar dari kamar wookie tapi saat didepan pintu Kibum kembali menoleh kebelakang. "Oya Wook, pikirkan ucapanku tadi ne. Tanyakan apa perasaanmu sama dengannya." Lanjut Kibum lalu kembali berjalan keluar meninggalkan wookie sendiri.  
"Aku sudah lama tau apa perasaanku ini Bummie-ah, tapi dia tidak pernah mau bergerak mendapatkannya." Gumam wookie lemah lalu meneruskan beres-beres kamar.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Same condition

"Kenapa aku ditarik kesini. Tadi aku melihat mobil bummie chagi ku terparkir dibawah. Aku ingin menemuinya." Protes Siwon yang tiba-tiba ditarik ke dorm atas yang isinya same semua.

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali. Lihatlah wajah kedua sahabatmu ini." Tegur Shindong. Siwonpun melihat wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kerutan-kerutan muncul didahinya. Bagaimana tidak, melihat wajah donghae yang biasanya tersenyum sekarang sedang murung dengan mata yang sembab seperti habis menangis sedangkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya menatap orang-orang dengan pandangan evil sekarang sedang menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Siwon. Shindongpun akhirnya menceritakan yang terjadi.

"Ooooo,... kalau itu sih salah kalian." Comentar siwon setelah mendengar cerita shindong

"Salah kami?" gumam KyuHae kompak

"ne, itu salah kalian. Kau Hae, kau tau kalau Hyukkie itu sangat pecemburu apalagi bersangutan dengan yeonja itu. Dan kau Magnae, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kau bisa bermanja-manja dengan sungmin itu tergantung moodnya, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan ? saat sungmin sedang ingin bermanja-manja denganmu kau malah sibuk berkencan dengan PSP mu itu. Seharusnya kau manfaatkan keadaan itu babbo." Oceh Siwon. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak terima jika dinasehati siwon tapi itu semua benar dan mereka tidak membantah.

"Kau harus tau Hae, hyukkie sangat mencintaimu. Sejujurnya aku salut dengan hyukkie yang betah dengan namja playboy sepertimu ya walaupun itu hanya untuk profesionalitas tapi kau harus tetep menjaga perasaan eunhyuk." Kali ini Shindong yang angkat bicara. Donghae hanya bisa menunduk mendengar nasehat hyungnya.

"Dan Evil, sungmin selalu bercerita padaku bahwa kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu bersama PSPmu itu dari pada bersamanya tapi dia tetap diam. Tinggalkanlah PSP dan gamemu itu sesekali." Lanjutnya dan tepat saja kedua namja itu hanya bisa menuntuk

TREK...

"Eh... kok pada kumpul disini? Kenapa auranya mendung sekali?" tanya sebuah suara memecah keheningan mereka dan setelah diteliti adalah Heechul. Walau bertanya seperti itu dia hanya mendapat tatapan sendu dari Shindong dan Siwon sedangkan dua lainnya masih sibuk tertunduk.

"Em... aku mau ke dorm bawah dulu, sepertinya Leeteuk sudah ada disana." Merasa tidak enak dengan suasana di dorm ini dengan cepat Heechul segera keluar.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan hyung?" tanya donghae setelah merasa Heechul sudah pergi.

"Em..." gumam Shindong dan Siwon sambil berfikir jalan keluarnya.

"Beri saja mereka kejutan." Ujar Yesung yang sudah ada diantara mereka.

"Heh...? Sejak kapan kau disini hyung?" tanya Siwon heran karena dari tadi dia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Sejak kalian sibuk berfikir." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Kejutan apa maksud hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kejutan yang memperlihatkan betapa kalian sangat mencintai uke kalian. Kejutan yang special pasti dapat membuat uke kalian senang." Terang yesung dan membuat binar-binar dimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau memberi kejutan juga pada bummie chagi. Sudah lama aku tidak memberinya kejutan." Ujar Siwon lalu membuka phoncellnya.

"ne, aku juga. Terakhir aku memberikan Nari kejutan saat melamarnya di 4jib. Apa ya...?" Shindongpun mulai berfikir.

Tidak kurang dari lima menit dorm lantai 12 sudah kosong ditinggal penghuninya.

.

.

Uke condition

Sekarang beberapa uke (baca:TeukBumMinHyuk) sudah dikumpulkan dikamar Eunhyuk dan di mana para same? Karena kita semua tau bahwa same sudah digiring shindong ke dorm atas karena permintaan sang leader aka umma.

"Berhentilah menangis Hyukkie-ah. Ini tidak akan selesai dengan memangis." Ujar Leeteuk yang sedari tadi masih menangis dipelukan Kibum. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah tidak menangis lagi tapi karena Kibum menanyakan lagi masalah dia dan Donghae namja yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae ini kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hae jahat Bummie-ah hiks.." tangis Eunhyuk.

"Hyung dengarkan aku, aku sangat tau bahwa Donghae sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau dia selalu menceritakan hubungan kalian jika aku menghubunginya. Aku yakin ini Cuma salah paham Hyukkie hyung." Ujar Kibum menenangkan.

"Kibum benar Hyuk, kau juga harus tau keadaan Donghae diatas tadi sangat mengenaskan. Dia menangis dan memohon-mohon padaku untuk membuatmu percaya padanya." Sambung Leeteuk.

"Walau aku sedang malas membicarakan para same itu, tapi aku pikir ucapan teukie hyung dan bummie itu benar Hyuk. Nyatanya, jika aku tidak menyuruhnya pergi dari depan kamarmu tadi mungkin saja sekarang dia masih mengetok kamarmu sambil menangis." Timpal Sungmin yang masih dengan wajah masamnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menatap wajah hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya itu dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka. "Tapi kenapa foto itu menangkap mereka berdua didepan toko pernak-pernik wanita hyung. Mungkin jika Sungmin hyung yang ada disana Kyuhyun akan percaya karena Sungmin sangat menyukai warna pink dan sering pergi kesana sedangkan Hae melihat warna itu saja dia akan menjauh apalagi mendatangi tempat yang penuh dengan warna pink itu. Dia pasti ingin membelikan yeonja itu hadiah." Oceh euhyuk yang masih tidak terima.

"Hah,... begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada orangnya langsung." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan phoncellnya. "HAJIMMA hyung, aku takut jika itu memang benar." Cegah eunhyuk.

"Jika kita tidak memastikannya kita tidak akan tau hyuk." Baru saja leeteuk akan menekan tombol hijau diphoncellnya, phoncellnya itu sudah berdering terlebih dahulu. "Orang yang mau kita hubung menghubungi aku duluan." Gumam Leeteuk.

"Yeoboseyo"

**"Yeoboseyo, teukie oppa."** Suara diseberang sana bias terdengar oleh yang lain karena suaranya dispiker oleh leeteuk.

"Wae saengie?."

**"Oppa, aku mau menjelaskan semuanya. Yang ada diberita hari ini tidak benar, kemarin aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan adikku lalu bertemu dengan Donghae oppa makanya aku menyapanya sebentar dan menanyakan urusan dia ketoko itu. Mungkin karena penampilanku terlalu mencolok makanya wartawan menemukan kami. Padahal disampingku itu ada adikku juga. Jhongmal Mianhae oppa sudah menimbulkan sekandal."** Jelasnya. Dan semua orang sekarang hanya memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang menunduk.

"Ne, gwenchanayo saengi (karena tidak mau terjadi Fanwar, nama tdk disebutkan). Donghae sudah menjelaskannya tadi." Ujar leeteuk.

**"Gomawuo oppa, basok aku dibantu adikku akan mengklarifikasinya aku minta Hae oppa juga ikut membantu." **

"Ne, cheonmaneyo."

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya Leeteuk pun kembali fokus pada Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk.

"Berfikirlah hyuk, dan kita urus masalah sungmin."pandangan leeteuk dan Kibum beralih ke Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun mengacuhkanku lagi hyung. Aku muak lama-lama seperti ini." Oceh Sungmin

"Hyung, tidak kah kau pernah berfikir jika sifat kalian itu sama?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Bummie-ah?" tanya sungmin tak mengerti.

"Jika Kyuhyun ingin bermanja-manja denganmu kau juga sering mengacuhkannya jika sedang bersama bangsit atau dengan gitarmu. Dan jika dia tetap mengganggumu kau akan marah dan menendangnya dari kamar. Tapi apa Kyuhyun pernah marah? Tidakkan? Dia bahkan meminta maaf padamu." Jelas Kibum dan membuat Sungmin kali ini ikut tertunduk seperti eunhyuk.

"Aku dengar dari Shindong tadi, kau bilang bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memasang wajah memelasnya untukmu. Apa kau tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sering berwajah memelas jika kau sedang marah dengannya." Timbal Leeteuk.

"Min, kau tau bagaimana kecintaan Kyuhyun pada PSPnya. Kau harus mengerti dia seperti dia mengerti dengan semua sifatmu yang terkadang suka bad mood tidak jelas itu. Kyu sangat mencintaimu Minnie-ah." Lanjut Leeteuk.

Suasana itu hening sesaat, hingga Sungmin membuka suaranya.

"Aku tau, aku yang salah disini hyung. Lalu bagaimana aku meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung. Bagaimana aku meminta maaf pada Hae. Rasa cemburu dan amarahku sudah melukainya" sambut eunhyuk. Kibum dan leeteukpun berfikir untuk mencari solusi dari pertanyaan HyukMin.

"Begini saja, kalian tunjukkan bahwa hyungdeul sangat mencintai mereka." ujar Kibum

"Ne,...ne,...ne,... aku setuju dengan usul Kibum." Timpal leeteuk.

"Caranya." Ujap HyukMin kompak.

"Itu terserah kalian. Sebenarnya aku kesini membawakan kue tar untuk Wonnie karena beberapa hari ini setiap dia menghubungiku aku selalu sibuk. Aku ingin wonnie tau bahwa aku selalu mencintainya." Ujar Kibum malu-malu.

"Cie, pantas Kuda itu sudah datang pagi-pagi padahal gak ada jadwal..." sebuah suara membuat mereka berempat menoleh kearah pintu.

"Chullie-ah, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya leeteuk

"Baru saja, saat aku keluar dari kamar di atas udah berisi same semua. Kayaknya lagi pada mendung banget suasananya makanya aku mencari kalian." Jelas Heechul yang sudah duduk diantara mereka.

"Jadi gimana? Kalian mau menerima usulku tadi?" tanya Kibum kembali pada topik.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Sahut Sungmin.

"Aku juga setuju."

"Em,... aku juga mau memberi Kangin kejutaan. Ah... berhubung ini masih pagi jadi aku bisa siap-siap dan sore nanti aku ke camp militernya." Ujar Leeteuk dengan semangat

"Aku juga mau. Pasti Hannie terkejut kalau aku mengiriminya sesuatu." Heechulpun ikut bicara

"Hyung, bukannya kalau mengirim paket ke china itu lama ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Akukan tidak bilang mau mengirimunya paket."

"Lalu" mereka kompak bertanya. "Mau tau aja." Heechulpun pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Heechul jika sudah menyangkut Hankyungnya itu.

TBC or END

HOHOHOHOHOHO,...  
Gimana,... gimana,... gaje kah tidak baguskah,...?  
ini fic pertama lya di ffn yeorobun. jadi tolong RnR. ^^

Ayo kotak REVIEWSnya ditekan. biar saya semangat ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Tittle : Super Junior 'No Other'  
Author: LyaSiBum  
Genre : gaje(banget), friendship, romance (mungkin), YAOI (100%)  
Rated: K - T  
Cast : Super Junior Official couple  
Support Cast: temukan sendiri  
OST: Super Junior – No Other

Summary: Dorm Super Junior kembali terjadi perang antara 2 couple terbaik mereka HaeHyuk dan KyuMin. Apa cara yang mereka gunakan untuk menunjukan perasaan cinta mereka ke pasangan masing-masing.

A/N : Annyeong, ini adalah ff pertama author yang ber-genre YAOI. Ide ini muncul pas author lagi iseng ngeliat MV 'No Other' jadi bagi para reader yang mau baca fanfic ini diharapkan ngeliat MV no other terlebih dahulu biar lebih seru bacanya. FF kali ini author buat Cuma untuk melampiaskan hayalan author yang datang tanpa di undang. Hohohohoho...  
FIc ini saat saat keadaan Suju di tahun 2010. ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW**

****.

Happy Read

Minggu ini sepertinya bukan waktu beristirahat yang tepat untuk member Super Junior, karena semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sekarang. Ayo kita lihat.

.

**SIWON:**

"Yeoboseyo ajhussi"

"..."

"Tolong bantu aku ajhussi, bisa kau melakukan rencana yang aku katakan kemarin."

"..."

"Ne, aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu Aku ne. Gamsahamnida ajhussi."

Sepertinya siwon sedang sangat sibuk sampai tidak menyadari ada orang yang menyapanya.

.

**SHINDONG:**

Sepertinya uri teddy bear kita sedang berkeliling super market tepatnya di kids shop. Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan. Untuk saat ini hanya author dan tuhanlah yang tau *rahasia*

Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti dia dengan tatapan heran. 'untuk apa dia pergi ke Kid Shop ini' gumam orang itu.

Shindong terus berjalan hingga sampai disebuah coffee shop yang bertuliskan "Kona Beans" yang dibentuk lewat kerja sama beberapa orang tua memeber

"Anyeonghaseyo ajumma."

"Oooo,... annyeonghaseyo Dongie. Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini." Tanya wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah nyonya Park.

"Anio, kami sedang libur." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengeluarkan barang yang dibelinya tadi.

"Aigo, Shindong hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan ini, berantakan sekali." Seru sebuah suara sambil mengantarkan kopi dan beberapa kue untuk shindong.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Sungjin-ah, kau mau coffee shop ini dibanjiri ELF lagi seperti dulu. Aku sedang menyusun puzzel." Jelas shindong yang kembali fokus dengan puzzelnya.

"Untuk?" tanya sungjin makin penasaran.

"Untuk aku berikan kepada Nari." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hyung, Nari nunna tidak akan tau bahwa kau sudah bersudah payah menyusunnya. Bisa saja kau berfikir bahwa itu sudah rapi dari awal tanpa kau bongkar." Ujar Sungjin.

"Dia pasti tau. Nari bisa membedakan mana barang biasa dan mana barang yang aku usahakan dengan penuh cinta." Jawab Shindong berbinar.

Sungjin yang sudah menganggap Shindong sebagai hyungnya sendiri karena dia adalah namdongsaeng seorang Lee Sungmin ini hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shindong, begitupun seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk membelakangi Shindong. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menahan air matanya.

"Hwaiting shindong hyung." Ujar Sungjin bersamaan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal itu pergi meninggalkan coffee shop.

.

**YESUNG:**

"Apa tanganmu tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi Jongjin-ah. Nanti tidak keburu."

"Aiss hyung, sudah untung aku mau membantumu. Sudah kau urus saja kertas-kertas itu. Semakin sering kau bicara kita semakin lambat berkerja." Oceh Jongjin adik Yesung.

2 bersaudara Kim ini sedang berada di Mouse&Rabbit menyiapkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting untuk hidup dan matinya ini.

"Kau sudah menghubungi tempat itu dan mengecek anak-anak?" tanya Jongjin yang masih setia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aigo... aku lupa." Sahut yesung sambil buru-buru mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menelpon seseorang. Sedangkan sang adik yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng memaklumi ke-pabboan hyungnya.

.

**KYUHYUN :**

"Aiss,... apa yang harus aku berikan." Ocehnya sendiri sambil kedua tanganya terus berkutat pada PSP. "Kalau barang yang diinginkan sungmin hyung, semuanya sudah aku berikan... Jadi aku harus melakukan apa?" oke sepertinya Evil Magnae ini sudah tertular gilanya Yesung yang suka berbicara sendiri dengan kura-kuranya tapi bedanya Kyuhyun berbicara dengan PSP.

"Kau sudah gila ya, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya suara yang membuat Kyuhyun mendonga.

"Changmin."

"Kenapa kau datang kekantor hari ini. Bukannya kalian sedang libur. Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang ada yang aku pikirkan." Lalu Kyuhyun menceritakan masalah dan kegalauanya pada Changmin.

"YHA,.. deo pabbo manja." Ujar changmin yang langsung mendapat deahtglear dari Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau mau meminta maaf pada sungmin hyung dan menunjukkan dia bahwa kau lebih mencintainya dari pada PSPmu itu sebaiknya langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan, menjauhlah dari PSPmu itu untuk hari ini." Lanjut changmin.

"Baiklah,... tapi kau punya ide tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Punya dong... Tapi, jika rencana ini sukses kau harus mentraktir aku makan, otte?" jawab changmin.

"Dasar Moster food. Dengan sahabat saja kau masih perhitungan."

"Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak yang sudah." Ujar changmin dan sendak pergi dari tempatnya duduk.

"Arraso... arraso... Jadi apa idemu?" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Gitu dong. Sini kemarikan telingamu." Changminpun membisikan idenya itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ide sederhana itu. Apa dia akan senang?" Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan usul changmin. "Aku yakin"

"Lalu, dimana kita bisa menemukan barang-barang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau ini katanya pintar tapi terlalu banyak tanya. Lihat kau sekarang ini sedang berada dikantor agensi. Kau pergi saja ke kantor tim kreatif pasti barang-barang yang kau butuhkan ada disana." Hina changmin. Tapi karena Kyuhyun berada dipihak yang memerlukan bantuan changmin dia pun tidak bisa membalas kata-kata itu.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan duo Evil ini yang sedang melaksanakan rencana mencurigakan mereka. Bagaimana dengan kondisi Fish kita.

.

**DONGHAE:**

"Donghae pabbo, kenapa otakmu tidak bisa berkerja memikirkan ide sama sekali sih. Kemana perginya otak playboymu itu disaat yang penting ini." Gerutu donghae sambil berbaring memikirkan hadiah untuk hyukkienya.

"AAAAaaaa... aku frustasi. Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari inspirasi diluar saja, dari pada didorm aku makin suntuk." Donghaepun pergi keluar dari dorm dengan muka ditekuk. Kita doakan saja ada inspirasi yang nyangkut di kepalanya yang kecil itu #PLAK –ditonjokFishy-

Ayo, kita tinggalkan para seme ini, bagaimana keadaan para uke manis kita sekarang.

.

.

**LEETEUK:**

Penghuni lantai dorm 11 sekarang sedang sibuk dikamar mereka masing-masing kecuali Leeteuk, kibum dan ryeowook. Mereka berdua (baca: TeukWook) sedang penasaran dengan kue tar yang dibawa Kibum untuk Siwon.

"Aigo,... yeppota." Komentar Leeteuk dan Ryeowook berbarengan saat melihat tar yang berbentuk hati dengan dipinggirnya berjejer strawberry dan di tengahnya ada gambar putri salju yang sedang memeluk leher seekor kuda dan dibawah gambar itu tertulis SiBum forever.

"Pasti Wonnie hyung akan sangat senang menerima ini bummie." Komentar ryeowook dan mendapat senyuman dari kibum. "Gomawuo. Sebenarnya ini tar pertama buatanku."

"Jhinja, wah... harus diabadikan nih." Leeteuk histeris lalu mengambil camera digital nya dan segera memfoto tar kibum itu.

Setelah melihat fotonya itu, tiba-tiba leeteuk mendapat ide yang hebat menurutnya. Leeteukpun memutarkan matanya mencari sesuatu. "Apa yang kau cari hyung?" tanya ryeowook yang heran melihat tingkah hyungnya itu. "Ini..." mata leeteuk berbinar sambil menunjuk kaos pink bergambar hati yang sedang dikenakan ryeowook.

"Kau mencari kausku? Untuk apa?" tanya wookie makin bingung. "Untuk difoto. Jangan bergerak wookie." Perintah leeteuk. Wookie menjadi makin bingung dengan kelakuan hyungnya ini.

"Kenapa kau memfoto kaos ku saja hyung?"

"Mau tau aja" jawab Leeteuk lalu berlari masuk kekamar KyuMin

'Disini pasti banyak barang yang aku cari' batin leeteuk dan JEKPOT tebakannya benar dikamar sungmin memang banyak benda yang bergambar hati pink. Setelah puas leeteuk segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hyung mau pergi mungkin kembali sore nanti. Kalau kalian mau pergi jangan lupa kunci dorm. Arra." Lalu secepat kilat leeteuk segera keluar dari dorm.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya wookie pada kibum yang sedari tadi masih setia memandangi kue buatan Kibum. Kibumpun hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya menandakan dia juga tidak tau.

.

**SUNGMIN:**

"Apa yang harus aku berikan. Kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri sih." Kalimat frustasi tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil memetik senar gitarnya dan sesekali bersenandung hingga akhirnya. "AHA"

Dengan cepat sungmin mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah dia hafal.

"Yeoboseyo, maneger hyung. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"..."  
"apa sedang sibuk? Bisa bantu aku?"  
"..."

"Arraso. Kita ketemu dikantor, ne?"

"..."

"Gomawuo hyung, annyeong."

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya dengan sang meneger, sungminpun segera melesat kekantor tanpa pamitan dengan ryeowook yang sedang bereksperimen dengan resep barunya.

SM Entertaimen

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu Min?" tanya sang meneger saat sungmin telah tiba.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Kyuhyun, hyung. Walaupun dia sudah teramat sering melihatku bernyanyi tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya." Jelas sungmin dengan wajah memerah. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya meneger tidak mengerti

"Tolong pinjamkan piano di ruang vocal dong hyung." Pinta sungmin mengeluarkan seluruh aegyo dan puppy eyes yang dia punya. Dan bisa ditebak menegernyapun tidak dapat menolak.

"arraso... arraso, kenapa sih kalian hari ini suka merepotkan orang. Tadi Kyuhyun sekarang kau." Oceh nya

"Kyuhyun? Dia disini? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Molla, sejak tadi dia bersama changmin masuk keruang kreatif dan meminta mereka mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang sangat banyak lalu pergi kegaleri."

"Hah... jangan sampai Kyuhyun tau aku disini." Ujar Sungmin. Lalu diapun mulai mempersiapkan semuanya dan mencoba mencocokan suaranya dengan alat itu tidak lupa juga sesekali melihat sekitar, memastikan tidak ada seorang Cho Kyuhyun disekitarnya (bayangin aja sungmin di no other)

.

**HEECHUL:**

Yak, jika kalian ingin melihat bagaimana wajah cinderella kita jika sedang frustasi inilah saatnya. ^^

"Yeobosaeyo, yunnie?"

**"ne, waeyo chullie hyung?"**

"Begini, tadi anak-anak punya rencana ingin memberikan sesuatu pada seme mereka untuk menunjukan perasaan cinta mereka. Em lalu aku...

**"Kau juga mau memberikan Hankyung sesuatu tapi tidak tau itu apa?" **tebak yunho

"Kau ini aku belum selesai bicara sudah kau potong... Begitulah Yun, kau bisa memberi aku masukan?"

**"Em,... berilah sesuatu yang selalu dia inginkan tapi tidak pernah kau berikan. Sesuatu yang sangat simple menurut kita."** Ujar yunho diseberang sana dengan penuh misteri

"Maksudmu Yun? Aku tidak mengerti."

**"Kau ini, itu adalah hal yang pernah kau sebutkan dalam surahmu untuk hankyung dan benda itu tulus dari dasar hatimu. Sudah ya, aku masih ada kerjaan. Semangat hyung, buat yang bagus. Annyeong."**

Telpon itupun terputus sebelah pihak dan langsung mendapat gerutu dari Ratu Evil itu. Cukup lama Heechul berfikir dan mencerna kata-kata Jung Yunho sahabatnya itu. Hingga otaknya yang jenius itu menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari. "Hah, ternyata simple sekali. Dasar heechul pabbo ya." Setelah mengatai diri sendiri Heechul pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju rak-rak buku.

.

**KIBUM:**

Sekarang si snow white ini sedang berada dipintu dorm lantai 12 sambil mengatur detak jantungnya. Walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama tapi entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang jika akan bertemua seorang Choi Siwon.

Dibukanya pelan pintu dorm itu... "Annyeong" sepi, tidak ada jawaban dari penghuninya.

"Hyung... apa ada orang di dorm. Wonnie-ah..." ujar kibum agak sedikit berteriak. 'aneh, katanya tadi mereka sedang berkumpul disini? Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?' batin kibum

"Siwon hyung." Panggil kibum lagi.

KREET –suara salah satu pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah kepala yang nongol dari pintu itu.

"Kau mencari siwon? Dia tadi pergi keluar." Ujar namja yang ternyata heechul. "Kemana hyung?"

"Molla, tadi saat aku menyapanya dia tidak menganggapku dan fokus dengan telponnya. Ada job baru mungkin." Jawab heechul lagi lalu masuk kembali kekamar.

'Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Apa dia tidak melihat mobil ku terparkir dibawah.' Gumam kibum lagi "Sepertinya kami memang tidak diizinkan bertemu." Kibumpun keluar dari dorm dan memutuskan pulang keapartemennya. Moodnya sudah hilang karena tidak bertemu dengan siwon. Dengan langkah gontai kibum berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dimasukkannya kotak kue itu ke kursi belakang mobil dan segera menutupnya tapi saat dia berbalik. Tubuhnya langsung ditarik kedalam dekapan hangat orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Si...siwonnie." ujar kibum terbata karena masih kaget dengan kedatangan siwon.

"chagia bogoshipoyo." Bisik siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kibum.

"wo..wonni-ah, se..sak." kibum sekarang merasa sesak dengan pelukan yang begitu erat dari siwon. Siwonpun melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir kuda. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada balasan senyum dari kibum. Namja itu malah pergi hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya siwon sambil mencegat kibum masuk kemobil.

"Mau pulang, aku sudah terlalu lama disini." Jawab kibum datar sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tangan siwon.

"Pulang? Kitakan baru bertemua."

"Memangnya dari tadi kemana? Aku sudah bertemua dengan semua member tadi."

"Kau marah padaku chagia." Tanya siwon karena dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan kibumnya.

"Anio, aku lelah dan mau pulang." Jawabnya makin ketus.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kibum, siwon langsung menarik Kibum masuk dan duduk dikursi sebelah kursi kemudi mobil Kibum sendiri, sedangkan siwon duduk didepan stir.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak ada penolakan kali ini Kim Kibum." Ujar Siwon sambil mengecup pipi kibum sekilas dan menjalankan mobil itu.

Kibum tidak bisa protes karena dia sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya dan wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kibum. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selam perjalannan sampai kibum menyadari satu hal.

"Kita mau kemana, jalan apartemenku belom kiri?" tanya kibum saat dia tau mobil mereka tidak berjalan kearah yang seharusnya.

"Kita bersenang-senang dulu baru pulang." Ujar siwon belum sempat kibum mau melancarkan protes "Kau ingat, tidak ada penolakan kali ini." Lanjut siwon dan kibumpun mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes.

"Sesuka hyung sajalah." Ujarnya pasrah.

"Gitu dong." Sambut siwon sambil mengelus pipi cubby kibum lembut dan lagi-lagi pipi itu bersemua merah.

Kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan ini.

.

**EUNHYUK:**

Alunan musik mengalun dengan tempo sedang disebuah ruangan yang telah author teliti ruangan itu seperti aula dengan panggung besar didalamnya dan diatas panggung itu ada seorang namja sedang meliuk-liuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah sambil mencoba mengikuti irama musik itu.

"AAAAKKK,... bukan seperti ini." Teriak manja itu sambil mencari gerakaan lain.

Diapun mencoba menari lagi tapi,.. "AAAAA Hyukjae babbo, kenapa gerakkanmu aneh sekali." Ocehnya lagi dan dia membali lagi menari.

Namja yang sudah kita ketahui adalah Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk ini berkali-kali mengulangi tariannya didepan sebuah kamera yang merekamnya tapi berkali-kali pula dia berhentikan ditengah jalan dan menghapusnya, itu terus berlanjut hingga tubuhnya terasa sudah sangat lemah.

"LEE HYUKJAE Pabbo, dance begitu yang akan kau perlihatkan pada Donghae. Bukannya melihat dia tersenyum dan memujimu malahan kau akan mendapat tertawaan darinya. PABBO." Racau eunhyuk sambil berbaring diatas panggung mengatur nafasnya yang sudah pendek.

Tanpa eunhyuk sadari dibalik pintu rangan itu sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan seluruh gerakkan eunhyuk dan mendengar semua ucapannya juga. Ingin rasanya orang itu masuk dan menghentikan tindakan bodoh eunhyuk yang menurutnya menyakiti diri eunhyuk sendiri tapi niat itu tidak dapat terlaksana saat dia mendengar kalimat terakhir eunhyuk.

"Kau memang pabbo hyuk. Tapi yang lebih pabbo lagi adalah aku." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Ayo kita lihat persiapan member dalam kejutan mereka. Tapi biar lebih seru gimana kalu kita ikut uri leader kita saja. Tour gratis. ^^

**Leeteuk POV**.

'Baiklah aku harus mulai dari mana dulu ya. Em... dorm lantai 12 saja.' Gumam Leeteuk. Uri leader kitapun berjalan dengan sedikit cepat menuju dormnya.

"Annyeong..." ujar Leeteuk tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. 'Wah... tumben sekali dorm sepi. Aku cari sendiri sajalah.' Batinnya

Leeteukpun mulai berkeliling dormnya itu tapi tidak mendapatkan yang dia cari. "Jungso pabboya, kau lupa kalau isi di dormmu ini hampir semuanya seme dan kalian punya orang membenci warna pink. Pasti tidak ada yang kau cari disini... Kecuali..." ocehan Leeteuk tertahan saat dia menyadari satuhal. Diapun segera memasuki kamar yang dia pikir pasti ada yang dia cari.

"Chullie-ah" panggilnya saat menyembulkan kepala kedalam kamar Heechul.

"Oh, Jungso-ah. Kenapa? Masuklah?" sahut Heechul. Leeteukpun masuk tapi raut wajahnya berubah menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan di dahinya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia melihat seorang Kim Heechul sedang duduk dilantai menulis sesuatu dengan dikelilingi banyak buku.

"Kau sedang apa Chul?" tanya Leeeteuk heran. "Menulis surat untuk Hankyung." Jawab Heechul.

"Menulis surat ? hahahaha Chullie ini sudah jaman moderen, kau bisa mengirimi dia e-mail."

"Itu beda Jungso. Kau harus tau bahwa aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Yang aku bisa hanya marah-marah dan membullynya. Aku ingin kali ini special." Jelas Heechul.

"Bagaimana kau mengirimkan ini ke Hankyung?"

"Muda. Tolong kau foto aku pakai phoncellku ini" ujar Heechul sambil bergaya (Inget ja pose chul 'no other')

"Setelah itu aku foto juga surat ini dan aku kirim ke e-mailnya." Lanjut Heechul.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah heechul yang tidak biasa itu. "Aku yakin dia pasti akan senang." Komen leeteuk dan mendapat senyum senang dari Heechul. "Tapi aku mau memfoto kartu suratmu itu sekali lagi. Boleh?" lanjut leeeteuk.

"Em... boleh." Lalu leeteuk memfoto kartu yang ada lambang hati itu. "Gomawuo Chul."

Setelah itu Leeteuk keluar dari apartemen. "Kira-kira dimana aku bisa memfoto lagi" gumamnya sambil berfikir. "aaa... Coffee shop. Kalau tidak salah sungmin pernah meletakkan stiker berbentuk hati di beberapa sudut tempat itu"

Lalu dia sampai di coffee shop dan segera masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Sungjin-ah" salam leeteuk sambil masuk kedalam coffee shop milik orang tuanya itu.

"Oh, annyeong hyung. Kau mau menemui Shindong hyung ya? Itu dia ada disana." Ujar sungjin sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pria tambun yang sedang duduk. Lagi-lagi kerutan muncul didahi leeteuk 'sedang apa anak itu disini?' batinnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Shindong.

Mata Leeteuk berbinar saat melihat sesuatu dimeja shindong. "Dongie-ah, aku boleh memfoto ini." Tanya leeteuk yang sedikit mengagetkan Shindong.

"Eh,.. teukie hyung...emm... Boleh saja." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu leeteukpun segera memfoto puzzel diatas meja itu

"Aku tinggal dulu ne." Ujar Leeteuk lalu pergi meninggal kan shindong yang masih menatap leeteuk bingung. 'Apa yang orang tua itu lakukan' batin shindong. /plak/

Setelah puas memfoto semua hatinya terdapat di coffee shop itu Leeteuk segera berpamitan dan pergi ketempat lain hingga sampai ke MoBit. Disana dia melihat duo Kim sedang repot.

"Hy, apa yang sedang kalian." Tanya Leeteuk yang memang sengaja ingin mengagetkan Yesung dan Jongjin."  
"Kapan kau datang hyung?" tanya yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baru saja." Jawabnya singkat sambil melempar pandangan kesemua sudut kafe itu. 'Aku tidak yakin dikafe ini ada' batin leeteuk tapi pikirannya tadi langsung dibuangnya jauh-jauh saat menatap kertas-kertas berwarna pink yang sudah dilipat menjadi bentuk hati.

"Sungie-ah, apa itu punya mu?" tanya sambil mendekati tumpukan kertas itu.

"Ne, itu punya Jongwoon hyung. Dia mau nembak wookie dengan itu hari in-" Belum sempat Jongjin menyelesaikan ucapannya mulut namja yang tidak kalah tampan dari sang kakak itu segera dibekap oleh yesung.

"Akhirnya kau bergerak juga." Ujar leeteuk. "Oya, aku boleh foto ini ya." Lanjutnya.

"Foto saja." Jawab Yesung. Setelah memfoto itu, itupun segera berpamitan dan melanjutkannya ke kantor SM. Sebenarnya uri oppa kita ini ingin ke dorm SNSD atau f(x), tapi karena author ngelarang jadi dengan berat hati dia urungkan. #saya tidak mau memasukkan yeonja dlm ff ini ^^

Sekarang dia sudah ada kantor Agensi. Dengan jeli Leeteuk memperhatikan setiap sudut kantor tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Hingga...

BRAK

"Appo... Teukie hyung, kalau jalan itu liat-liat." Protes orang yang sudah dia tabrak.

"Aaa... mianhae donghae-ah." Ujar Leeteuk. Lagi-lagi mata leeteuk berbinar melihat sesuatu di tangan donghae. "Hae, aku boleh memfoto bonekamu." Tanya Leeteuk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya donghae bingung. "Kau ini banyak tanya sekali. Boleh atau tidak?" tanya leeteuk lagi.

"Boleh,... tapi jangan beritahu hyukkie ya hyung." Pinta donghae.

"Oke. Jadi ini yang membuatmu pergi ke toko pernak-pernik wanita itu?" tanya leeteuk sambil memfoto boneka donghae. "ne" jawab Donghae.

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil Hae." Ujar Leeteuk sambil meninggalkan donghae.

"Semoga Appa juga menyukai foto-foto mu hyung." Ujar donghae dan dibalas senyuman leeteuk. Donghae tau walau leeteuk tidak mengatakannya alasan dia mau repot-repot seperti itu pasti hanya untuk seorang Kim Yeong Woon.

Leeteuk kembali melakukan tournya sampai dia berada ditaman buatan yang ada atap gedung agensi dan menemukan seseorang disana bersama sesuatu yang membuat matanya lebih bersinar berkali lipat dari yang tadi.

"OMONA,... Neomu neomu yeopputa." Ujar leeteuk kagum saat melihat sebuat hati besar dari kertas-kertas bergambar dan polos yang mendominasi warna pink (persis kyk di MV). Karena suara leeteuk tadi orang yang sedang berada didepannya menoleh kaget.

"Teukie hyung. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa ini untuk Sungmin, Kyu?" bukannya menjawab leeteuk malah bertanya balik.

"Ne, apa sungmin hyung akan suka hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia pasti akan sangat suka. Apalagi membuat ini tidak mudah." Jawab leeteuk.

"Syukurlah" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun

"Boleh aku memfotonya Kyu." Tanya Leeteuk. "Boleh." Lalu leeteuk memfoto hasil karya Kyuhyun itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga berhasil Kyu." Leeteukpun segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari kantornya. Menuju tempat seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan.

TBC

Kyu: Napa TBC lagi sih thor. Kasihan tu readernya penasaran?

me: emang sengaja buat penasaran oppa /plak/

Sung: Dasar. Aku sudah tidak sabar membuat wookieBaby jadi milikku. Dan...dan...

me: /jitak kepala yesung/ Pervert-nya Kyu dan siwon udah nular ya.

WonKyu: napa kami dibawa-bawa /melotot/

me: pundung

Teuk: sudah-sudah jangan ribut disini. Lanjutin aja yang cepet thor.

me: ne, umma /mehrong ke WonKyuSung/

Super Junior & me: Thanks for read /bow/

Thanks to Review for:

**|AnggiHaeHyukELF | nurul. | desroschan | BaekRen | :**

Ini udah dilanjutin kilat. Hehehe... gomawuo udah baca dan riview ^0^

**| MinNy Ming | :**  
hehehehe,... memang chap 1 kemarin gak auhtor edit lagi tu fic-nya. Jadi maklum banyak typos. Untuk yang selanjutnya diusahak typosnya dikurangi. Dan yang masalah seme itu memang waktu nulis aku gi rada erorr jadi seperti itulah jadinya. /bow/ makasih udah bawa dan kasih masukan. J

**| Azalea Cloud77 | :**

Memang sengaja gak dibuat oneshote chingu. Lau di buat OS gk terlalu seru... jadi yang sabar aja nungguinnya ya. ^_^ Gomawuo udah baca /bow/

Pay~pay~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Tittle : Super Junior 'No Other'  
Author: LyaSiBum  
Genre : gaje(banget), friendship, romance (mungkin), YAOI (100%)  
Rated: K - T  
Cast : Super Junior Official couple  
Support Cast: temukan sendiri  
OST: Super Junior – No Other

Summary: Dorm Super Junior kembali terjadi perang antara 2 couple terbaik mereka HaeHyuk dan KyuMin. Apa cara yang mereka gunakan untuk menunjukan perasaan cinta mereka ke pasangan masing-masing. /KyuMin, HaeHyuk, ShinNar, YeWook/

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW**

Tiba saatnya memberi kajutan kepada orang yang kami sayang.

**KyuMin**

**_From : EvilKyu_**

**_Minnie-ah, bisa kau datang ke kantor sekarang. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal.!_**

**_._**

"Apa-apa anak ini, memangnya siapa dia menyuruhku datang tapi tidak ada manis-manisnya." Gerutu sungmin saat membaca sms dari kyuhyun.

"Manager hyung, bisa kau bawa kyuhyun kemarin. Tapi jangan bilang karena ada aku ya hyung." Pinta sungmin dengan semua aegyo dan puppy esey nya dan tepat, manegernya itupun pergi menemui Kyuhyun.

10 menit..

'Manager hyung kemana sih. Manggil Kyuhyun aja lama.' Batin Sungmin sambil beberapa kali mengecek kearah tangga dimana Kyuhyun akan turun. Tak lama.

"Aiss hyung, memangnya ada hal penting apa sih. Aku sedang menunggu bunnyMing ku akan datang sebentar lagi." Oceh sebuah suara yang sangat sungmin kenal dan dia segera menyiapkan posisinya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menuruti perintahku." Ujar sang manager. "Sekarang cepat turun." Lanjutnya

"Arraso,.. arraso,... Dan kau akan menyesal hyung jika ini tidak penting." Racau Kyuhyun saat menuruni tangga. Tapi racauannya terhenti saat mendengar alunan musik yang sangat dia kenal. Mata Kyuhyun semakin sipit saat mengidentifikasi siapa orang yang sedang bemain piano itu hingga matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari sosok itu tidak asing lagi untuknya

**_Kami, bertemu untuk pertama kalinya tahun yang lalu dan kemudian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama  
Baby, di mana pun aku pergi, kamu berdiri di sisiku seperti bayangan  
Sekarang dan kemudian, ada banyak hal yang begitu banyak untuk membuktikan cinta kita  
Bahkan ketika aku sakit, bahkan ketika aku jatuh, kamu satu-satunya yang tersisa di sisiku_**

Baby, baby, baby,baby, baby, kita tidak pernah berakhir  
Oh cinta, cinta, cinta, cinta, cinta, aku sangat mencintaimu

**#mianliriknnyadiubah****_  
Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty, orang yang aku pilih adalah itu hanya kamu._**

**_Bahkan untuk air mataku, bahkan untuk senyum kecil ku .. Apakah kau tahu?  
Bahwa itu semua datang dari mu_**

Setelah menyelesaikan sepenggal lagu itu sungmin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan menyatukan kedua tangannya tepat didepan bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat tidak ada sedikitpun senyum diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Hah, aku seperti orang bodoh ya melakukan ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Dan setelahnya sungmin merasakan tangannya ditarik kyuhyun kesuatu tempat yang tidak dia tau.

"Kyu, aku minta maaf melakukan sudah hal yang bodoh ini. Jangan tarik –

"Diamlah Hyung." Potong Kyuhyun tegas dan membuat sungmin makin menundukkan kepalanya menahan air matanya sambil pasrah dibawa Kyuhyun entah kemana.

Hingga mereka berhenti dan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin yang masih setia menunduk.

"Kyu, aku tau kau-

_**Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti kamu menjadi tua karena aku sudah membuat mu terlalu khawatir**__  
__**Tidak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, bagi ku, tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang seindah mu (bahkan tidak mengatakan hal-hal tersebut)**__  
__**Aku tidak tahu mengapa kamu terus tinggal dengan ku. Dan juga aku minta maaf karena aku tidak cukup untuk mu**__  
__**Tapi masih mencoba untuk percaya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik**__  
_(mendengar lantunan lirik itu, sungmin mendongkan kepalanya menatap kedepan dengan mata yang membulat sementara alunan lagu itu terus keluar dari mulut Cho Hyuhyun dengan indah)

**_*  
Baby, baby, baby,baby, baby, mari kita tidak pernah putus  
Oh cinta, cinta, cinta, cinta, cinta, aku sangat mencintaimu #mianliriknnyadiubah  
Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty, orang yang saya pilih adalah itu hanya kamu._**

**_Bahkan untuk air mataku, bahkan untuk senyum kecil ku .. Apakah kau tahu?  
Bahwa itu semua datang dari mu_**

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..._****_Neul gomapgo saranghanda._**

Setelah selesai dengan lagu itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Min, mungkin hati yang kau lihat ini hanya sebagian kecil dari besarnya rasa cintaku padamu. Aku harap kau mengerti hyung. Jhongmal Saranghaeyo nae bunnyMing." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya termenung melihat semua yang kyuhyun buat dihadapannya sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir segera berlari dan menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Grep~

"Mianhae... hiks... mianhae kyu... hiks... mianhae, selama ini aku sudah egois..." ujar sungmin disela tangisnya.

"anio hyung, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Aku akan mencoba meninggalkan PSPku jika sedang bersamamu hyung. Mianhae ne?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari lama Kyu. Dan kau juga sudah membuktikannya dengan hati ini. Aku yakin tidak sebentar untuk membuat ini. Sedangkan aku hanya memberikanmu sebuah nyanyian yang tidak membuatmu senang." Ujar sungmin sambil menatap hati yang dibuat kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkat dipinggangnya.

"Aku bukan tidak senang chagia, Aku sangat senang sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan aku segera menarimu untuk membuatmu juga senang." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"jinja?"

"Suer, aku adalah orang yang sangat bodoh jika tidak senang melihat namjachingunya menyanyi hanya untukku dengan wajah yang memerah." Goda kyuhyun lalu mecium wajah sungmin.

"Neul gomapgo, nado saranghanda Cho Kyuhyun."

CHU~

Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal kyuhyun sekilas dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membatu karena terkejut "Yha,... Cho Sungmin berhenti... kau harus aku balas." Pekik Kyuhyun pada sungmin saat dia telah sadar dan mengerjar Sungmin.

Ayo kita tinggalkan dua bocah(?) yang sedang kejar-kejaran ini dan ke pasangan selanjutnya.

**HaeHyuk**

"Hyukkie, mianhae. Aku memang yang salah. Kau boleh menghajarku aku terima." Ujar donghae. "Ani... ani... bisa hancur wajah tampanku jika dihajar eunhyuk." Lanjutnya. #hedeh,.. masih sempet"nya narsis

"Chagia, ini hadiah untukmu. Maafkan aku ne?" ujarnya lagi sambil seolah-olah memberikan hadiah. "kenapa aku kesannya menyogok ya? Andwe." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Changia, jhongmal mianhae. Kalau kau tidak mau aku... akan bunuh diri." Cobanya lagi. "Kenapa begitu tragis. Anio."

"Hyuk, aku mau –

Tiba-tiba kegiatan donghae yang sedang menyusun kata-kata terhenti karena phoncellnya bergetar.

**_From : My Anchovy_**

**_Hae, kau dimana ?_**

Dengan cepat donghae segera membalas pesannya.

**_To : My Anchovy_**

**_Aku ada di gedung olahraga kantor. Kemarilah_** #anggap aja ada ^^

Sekarang donghae makin frustasi karena eunhyuk sebentar lagi akan datang tapi dia belum mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia ucapka untuk namjachingunya itu.

"Ayolah Hae... Sepertinya setelah ini kau harus menanggalkan gelar Playboy mu itu." Gumam donghae "Pasrah sajalah." Lanjutnya sambil menunggu eunhyuk datang.

Tidak begitu lama..

"Donghae... Dongahae-ah..." panggil sebuah suara yang diketahui adalah eunhyuk.

Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada seorangpun diruangan itu kecuali... sebuah boneka monyet yang memegang hati.

"Kyeoppta." Gumam eunhyuk lalu memeluk boneka itu dan terdengarlah sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi di telinga eunhyuk.

_ "Hyukkie, Mianhae... ah... aku tau ini terlihat bodoh... Tapi aku minta maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu sedih... Tapi aku minta kau percaya padaku chagia, didalam hatiku hanya ada namamu didalam fikiranku hanya ada wajahmu dan didalam setiap hembusan nafasku hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum... Aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk menjadi namja yang kuat bukan? ... tapi saat melihat air matamu keluar karena ulahku sendiri... disaat itulah aku akan sangat lemah._ (cukup lama boneka itu terdiam) _Hah... hyukkie, kau pasti menganggap aku namja pengecut karena mengatakan perasaanku padamu dengan cara seperti ini, tapi aku juga tak tau hyukjae, setiap aku melihat wajahmu semua kata-kata yang sudah aku rangkai menguap entah kemana. Dan harus kau tau aku bukan playboy hyukjae. Hehehe... Mana ada playboy yang mengatakan perasaan cinta kepada orang yang dia sayangi seperti ini... Hyukie-ah, saranghae.._ (kembali tak ada suara dari boneka itu). _Hy berhentilah menangis, lihat kedepan."_ Perintah boneka itu yang seolah-olah sudah tau keadaan eunhyuk sekarang.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Eunhyuk langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap seorang yang berdiri 1 meter dihadapannya yang sedang berdiri canggung (Hae no other).

"Hyukkie-ah, jhongmal mianhae... Jhongmal saranghae." Ujar donghae sambil mengulurkan bunga mawar merah pada eunhyuk.

Dengan masih berlinang air mata eunhyuk mengambil bunga itu dan memeluk donghae erat dengan kedua tangannya memegang boneka dan bunga. "Mungkin ini belum seberapa hyuk. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar donghae yang masih memeluk eunhyuk.

"Aku tau Hae, mian karena aku terlalu cemburuan. Tapi ini cukup untukku." Balas eunhyuk.

"Cemburu menandakan kau sangat mencintaiku chagi, aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Tapi yang kulakukan ini belum seberapa dengan apa yang kau lakukan untukku." Ujar donghae.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah donghae dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu Hae?"

"Itu." Ujar donghae menunjuk sebuah tas kecil yang dijatuhkan eunhyuk saat melihat donghae tadi.

"DVD kau dance untukku kan?" tanya donghae dan langsung disambut wajah keterkejutan eunhyuk.

"Dari mana kau tau?. Kau melihatnya?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Kau pabbo. Kenapa menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri untuk membuat koreografi itu. Aku lebih baik tidak mendapatkan hadiah dari mu dari pada melihatmu seperti itu." Oceh donghae pada eunhyuk yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Jadi kau tidak suka video ku." Gumam eunhyuk yang masih bisa terdengar oleh donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau tersiksa chagi. Aku sangat suka videomu itu, apa lagi melihatmu menari dengan bercucuran keringat itu terlihat... errr sexy~." donghae sukses membuat wajah eunhyuk bersemu merah.

Melihat wajah namjachingunya yang sedang bersemu itu tidak disia-siakan oleh donghae, diangkatnya dagu eunhyuk dengan lembut dan donghae mulai mengeliminasi sedikit demi sediki jarak antara mereka. eunhyuk yang sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi hanya bisa menutup matanya dan merasakan nafas donghae menerpa wajahnya dan...

CHU~

Ciuman yang semua hanya lumatan lembut perlahan berubah menjadi ganas dan panas. Keduanya ingin mendominasi ciuman tersebut dan saling menuntut lebih untuk ciuman panas mereka.

Mereka mencintai semua yang ada pada orang yang sedang ada dalam lumatannya.

**ShinNar**

Seorang yonja cantik sedang berjalan dengan riang menyusuri pertokoan yang ramai, terkadang wajahnya kembali memerah dan mengatur detak jantungnya sambil meneratkan genggamannya pada tas cantik yang dia bawa. Seolah tidak sabar lagi ingin sampai ketempat yang dia tuju.

Hingga sampailah dia didepan coffee shop yang bertuliskan "Kona Baest". Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tempat itu.

Trik... bunyi bel terdengar saat dia masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang di.. Eh... Na—

SIITT...

Yeonja imut itu segera memposisikan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir yang mengisyaratkan agar namja dihadapannya itu untuk diam.

"Yeee,... AKU BISA MENYELESAIKANNYA. Sungjin, aku bisa menyelesaikannya." Teriak namja tambun nan cubby itu sambil tetap memandang hasil karyanya.

"Ne, Shindong hyung. Chukkae." Ujar namja bernama sungjin itu sambil melirik yeonja yang sedang tersenyum menatap namja tambun yang kita ketahui adalah Shindong.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menelpon Nari chagi." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Tanpa sungjin sadari yeonja yang ada didepannya tadi sedang berjalan menghampiri Shindong.

_Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiji malja  
Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neo-reul saranghanda_

"Eh,..." Shindong terkejut saat mendengar suara ringtong dan sudah ada yeonja yang paling dia cintai dihadapannya. Segera saja Shindong mengangkat papan puzzel yang baru jadi itu kehadapan yeonja yang sedari tadi adalah Nari dan tersenyum manis. (Shindong no other) "Saranghae." Ujar Shindong selanjutnya.

Nari segera mengambil puzzel itu hati-hati dari tangan Shindong dan meletakkannya ke meja kembali sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi depan Shindong.

"Gomawuo, tapi oppa tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Kalian jarang sekali punya free schedule seharusnya oppa manfaatkan untuk tidur bukannya malah berjam-jam disini membuat ini untukku." Ujar nari lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Shindong.

"Karena schedule kami sangat padat makanya sesekali saat free oppa ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, walaupun hanya sederhana." Jelas Shindong.

"Gomawuo... Oya, aku membuatkan ini untuk oppa." Naripun membukakan kotak yang sedari tadi ada di tas yang dibawanya.

"HUWAAA,..." teriak shindong kaget dan membuat sungjin berlari mendekatinya dan mata sungjinpun membulat melihat isi dalam kotak itu.

"HUWAAAA..." ternyata teriakan sungjin tidak kalah kuatnya dari shindong. Bagaimana tidak, mereka melihat sebuah pai cantik dengan hiasan cerry dan strauberry ditambah topping coklat diatas buah itu dan jangan lupaan krim ungu yang bertuliskan My lovely teddybear. #jadi laper nih /plak/

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Shindong.

"Ne, tadi aku ke dorm kalian dan minta ajari Wookie." Jawab Nari jujur.

"Waaa,... kau memang calon istri yang terbaik chagi-ah." Ujar Shindong sambil memeluk Nari.

Tidak sadarkah Shindong bahwa itu telah membuat seorang Nari bersemu hebat dan menimbulkan pekikan histeris dari orang-orang yang melihat dari kaca transparan karena penyamaran Shindong terbuka.

"Saranghae yeongwonhi nae chagi." Ujar Shindong.

"Nado saranghae my love." Balas Nari.

Sungguh kisah cinta yang sangat sempurna untuk kedua calon suami-istri ini. Ayo semua reader tinggalkan mereka. Dan langsung ke pasangan selanjutnya.

**YeWook.**

"Aku harus pakai baju apa? Mana eunhyuk hyung tidak ada lagi." Gerutu namja kelewat imut itu yang sedang membongkat lemarinya.

"HUAAAA,... mana sekarang sudah hampir jam 3. Sepertinya aku keasikan bersama Nari nunna tadi. Otteokajo." Gumamnya sendiri.

"WOOKKIE,..." teriak sebuah suara. "Wook... OMONA,... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN RYEOWOOK-AH." Teriakan sang ratu kegelapan /PLAK/ membahana di seluruh dorm 11 saat melihat kamar eternal magnaenya yang biasanya selalu rapi jadi berantakan seperti baru diterpa angin topan.

"Heechul hyuuung,..." ujar wookie dengan wajah memelas dan sedikit merengek.

"Ada apa wookkie-ah?" tanya Heechul sambil berjalan mendekati wookie.

"Tolong aku memilih pakaian." Ujar wookie.

"Aigo, wajahmu hampir mati itu karena tidak bisa memilih pakaian." Oceh Heechul sambil mengobrak abrik pakaian yang memang sudah bertebaran dimana-mana itu.

"Pakai ini." Perintah Heechul sambil memberikan satu stel kemeja berwarna mereah dan jens mode. (Bayangin wookie no other).

"Bagaimana hyung." Ujar wookie setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau imut sekali wookie." Ujar heechul sambil mencibit kedua pipi ryeowook.

"Appo hyung~. Berhentilah mengataiku imut, aku ini manja. Kenapa lama kelamaan kalian jadi seperti Yesung hyung yang mengatakan aku imut." Oceh ryeowook sambil mempautkan bibirnya. Lalu smartphone ryeowook bergetar.

**_From: Turtle's Appa_**

**_Wookie, mungkin nanti hyung akan telat. Sekarang hyung ada dipanti menemani umma. Jika kau tidak mau menunggu tidaka apa-apa. Mianhae BabyWook._**

Saat membaca pesan dari Yesung itu hanya bisa membuat wookie mendesah. "Ada apa wookie." Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ini." Wookie lalu memberikan phoncellnya dan langsung dibawa oleh heechul.

"Ooooo,... kenapa tidak kau susul saja kesana dan beri dia kejutan." Saran Heechul

"Kejutan?" tanya wookie tidak mengerti.

"Ne, kami semua sedang memberikan para seme kami kejutan. Jadi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya juga." Jelas Heechul sambil memperhatika kandang Ddangko brother.

"Tapi kami bukan pasangan hyung." Jawab wookie.

"Mungkin dengan memberinya kejutan bisa membuat dia tau bahwa kau mencintainya." Oceh heechul tanpa memperhatikan wajah ryeowook yang sudah memerah.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat berangkat." Perintah Heechul sambil mendorong tubuh wookie hingga keluar dari dorm.

"hehehe,... Jongwoon-ah kau harus mentraktirku untuk ini." Gumam heechul sambil membaca sesuatu di phoncellnya.

**_From: Nae Pabbo Dongsaeng "Yesung"_**

**_Hyung tolong buat wookie menyusulku ke panti asuhan, bagaimanapun caranya. Tolong, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. ^^ Gomawuo hyung."_**

Panti Asuhan

"Inikan panti asuhan yang sering diceritakan oleh Yesung hyung itu." Gumam wookie saat tiba didepan panti asuhan Shappier Blue.

"Aiss,... wookie pabbo kenapa kau bisa melupakan yang penting... kejutan apa yang mau kau berikan pada yesun hyung nanti." Ocehnya lagi.

Wookie berfikir dengan keras tapi tidak satupun ide yang keluar dari kepalanya. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya hingga melihat sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Itukan mobil Yesung hyung." Gumam wookie lalu kembali memperhatikan mobil itu.

"Kotor sekali mobil itu. Yesung hyung terlalu banyak jadwal satu minggu ini." Lanjutnya. Dan muncullah lampu petromak(?) diatas kepala wookie.

Dengan cepat namja mungil itu menghampiri mobil Yesung sambil mencari sesuatu disekitar tempat dia berdiri... dan 'cling' entah muncul dari mana ada sebuah dua ember terisi air, spon, dan sabun pencuci mobil. (read: paling author yg iseng ngeletakin di sana. Me: berisik lo pada :P)

Dan dimulailah pekerjaan wookie membersihkan mobil hyung tersayangnya itu sambil sesekali melihat sekitar apakah ada orang yang ngelihat dia (wookie no other).

Di dalam gedung.

"Hyung tadi aku mendapat sms dari chullie hyung, dia bilang wookie sudah menuju kesini." Ujar Jongjin pada yesung yang sedang sibuk bersama anak-anak panti."

"Baiklah dongsaengdeul, ini balon dan kertasnya. Jangan lupa apa yang sunbae katakan tadi ne." Ujar yesung sambil membagikan balon dan kertas keanak-anak itu.

"Ne" jawab mereka kompak dan berlari keluar.

"Hahhh,..." desah yesung.

"Semuanya akan lancar hyung." Ujar Jongjin.

Balik ke Wookie

"Selesai juga, nih mobil." Ujarr wookie sambil mengelap keringatnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik kemejanya. Dan diapun menoleh.

"Ada yang bisa hyung bantu, adik manis." Ujar wookie pada anak laki-laki yang menariknya. Tanpa memjawab petanyaan wookie bocah itu segera memberikan balon dan surat mada wookie.  
"eh,.." hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut wookie dan dia segera membuka kertas itu.

**_Aku takut tidak akan ada cukup waktu, untukku memelukmu  
Sampai aku merasa keriputmu menjadi tanda-tanda penuaan._**

Hanya kerutan yang keluar dari wajah wookie saat membaca surat itu.

"Wookie oppa." Seorang anak perempuan kecil melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh wookie menghampirinya. Karena ryeowook termasuk penyuka anak-anak, dia dengan senang hati menurutinya.  
"Ada apa adik manis." Sama seperti sebelumnya gadis itu hanya menyerahkan surat dan balon pada wookie.

**_Aku bersedia. Harus terus melihatmu walau aku tidak bisa bergerak  
Sampai aku merasa bahwa garis rambut sudah berwarna putih salju_**

Lagi dan lagi hingga wookie sampai didepan gereja panti asuhan itu yang sudah banyak anak-anak memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kalian memanggil ku eoh?" tanya wookie pada anak-anak itu.  
"Hyung, kami ingin balon lagi, tapi balon itu dipegang ajhussi yang aneh. Maukah hyung mengambilkannya untuk kami?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Ajhussi aneh?" tanya wooki tak mengerti.

"Emm,... dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kami jawab. Mungkin oppa bisa menjawabnya." Sambung seorang gadis perempuan.  
"KAMI MOHON." Ujar anak-anak itu bersamaan.

"Arraso,... aku akan kedalam dan memintakan balon untuk kalian semua." Ujar ryeowook lalu masuk kedalam kereja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." ujarnya saat memasuki gereja dan melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri dikelilingi balon dan memegang banyak balon yang mengakibatkan wookie tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu.

"Apa aku boleh meminta balon-balon yang kau pegang itu untuk anak-anak?" tanya wookie sambil terus maju mendekatinya.

"_Jawab pertanyaanku_." Terdengar sebuah suara yang wookie yakin bukan dari namja didepannya itu.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya wookie

"_Will you be my boyfriends?"_ ujar suara itu lagi.

"MWO...? Apa aku tidak salah dengar."

"_Anio, kau tinggal jawab saja."_

"Chamkamman. Aku tidak tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan yang paling penting hatiku sudah dimiliki orang lain." Jelas wookie.

"_Siapa orang itu?"_

"Jika aku mengatakannya, kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku ini tidak normal. Tapi, itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku sudah lama mencintai seorang namja sepertiku. Dia orang yang baik walau sedikit aneh, orang yang sangat tampan walau lebih sering menunjukkan wajah datarnya, suaranya sangat indah walau kadang terlalu cerewet, seorang yang selalu bersamaku, selalu melindungiku, selalu menjadi orang pertama mengucapkan selamat atas semua pencapaianku. Dia sosok seorang hyung yang sangat sempurna dimataku." Curhat wookie. #kok jadi sesi curhat sih.

"_Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai namja itu_." Tanya suara itu lagi

"ne, aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak tau dia punya perasaan yang sama atau tidak denganku. Aku juga takut jika dia itu namja normal." Lirih wookie lalu menundukan kepalanya. Air mata wookie hampir keluar karena baru kali ini dia mengeluarkan semua yang ada dihatinya.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang bilang bahwa aku ini aneh. Lalu kenapa kau berfikir aku normal, Babywook." Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya cepat-cepat dilihatnya asal suara yang ternyata dari namja yang sedang memegang balon.

_**Jika aku menyerah pada dunia**__  
__**Setidaknya masih ada kau tempatku bersandar**__  
__**Dan kau bersamaku, itulah keajaiban hidupku.**_

Namja itu terus maju mendekati wookie yang berdiri ditengah gereja. Dan perlahan balon-balon itu bergeser dan menampakkan wajah seseorang yang mampu membuat mata dan jantung ryeowook hendak keluar.

Kim Jong Woon

"Kim Ryeowook... Will you be My Boyfriend?" tanya Yesung sambil melepaskan semua balon ditangannya dan menyisakan satu balon yang terikat dengan sebuah cincin.

"..." diam dan mencerna semuanya lah yang sedang dilakukan wookie.

"BabyWook, apa jawabanmu." Tanya yesung yang sudah menggenggam tangan ryeowook.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengetahuinya dari awal hyung. Kau curang. Kau pengecut." Ujar ryeowook sambil memukul tubuh yesung.  
"ne, aku memang terlalu pengecut bahkan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku dan memilih untuk menyimpannya dari lama." Ujar yesung sambil menarik tubuh wookie dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, tetaplah menjadi yesung yang seperti ini. Jangan pernah berubah yesung hyung. Saranghae.." tutur wookie sambil terus berada dipelukan wookie.

"Nado saranghae Chagia." Balas yesung lalu memasangkan cincin itu jari masih ryeowook.

"Gomawuo."

"Anio, hyung yang harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerima hyung yang tidak sempurna ini. Jhongmal saranghaeyo wookie chagi." Ujar yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah ryeowook.

"Nado saranghae sungie hyung." Balas wookie lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mereka mengeliminasi setiap jarah di antara mereka hingga...

"HUWAAAAAA,..." sejumlah suara menghentikan adegang romantis mereka dan membuat YeWook

menoleh pada asal suara yang ternyata anak-anak

"_Yha,... Hyung jika ingin melakukannya lebih baik kembali ke dorm kalian sana. Disini banyak anak-anak_." Ujar suara misterius itu.

"Aiss, diam kau dongsaeng kurang ajar..." ujar yesung yang kesal.

"HUAHAHAHAHA..." tawa anak-anak itu lepas ketika melihat wajah pabbo seorang Kim Jong Woon.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Cukup untuk chapter ini, hanya menampilkan 4 couple dulu. Sisanya untuk SiBum, HanChul, dan KangTeuk di chapter selanjutnya.  
Tapi aku rada bingung gimana mau nulis ceritanya soalnya di mv No Other juga rada gak jelas nih tingkah 3 org ini.

Terus di mv juga gk ada Bum, Han, ma Kang.

**Aku minta Idenya dong.**

**Enaknya Hangeng yang lagi ada di China dan Kangin yang lagi ada di camp ngasih kejutan apa dan gimana caranya.**

Diharapkan bantuannya.

dan...

**Terimakasih... silahkan tekan tombol REVIEW. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 [END]**

.

.

Tittle : Super Junior 'No Other'  
Author: LyaSiBum  
Genre : gaje(banget), friendship, romance (mungkin),  
Rated: K - T  
Cast : Super Junior Official couple  
Support Cast: temukan sendiri  
OST: Super Junior – No Other

Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), abal, gaje, typos, dll

Summary: Dorm Super Junior kembali terjadi perang antara 2 couple terbaik mereka HaeHyuk dan KyuMin. Apa cara yang mereka gunakan untuk menunjukan perasaan cinta mereka ke pasangan masing-masing. /KyuMin, HaeHyuk, ShinNar, YeWook/

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW**

Happy read

.

**SiBum**

.

"Ja,.. kita sampai. Ayo turun." Ujar siwon lalu merekapun turun dari mobil.

"Kita dimana hyung?" tanya Kibum saat melihat daerah disekitarnya.

"Kita akan menuju tempat yang indah chagi." Jawab siwon santai sambil mengembangkan payung.

"Hehh? Untuk apa payung ini?"

"Hyung tidak ingin snow white-KU kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari."

"Pabbo, aku tidak mau. Tutup payungnya hyung." Protes kibum sambil mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada disana. Sebenarnya kibum sekarang sedang mehindari siwon agar dia tidak menatap wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

Siwon yang menuruti ucapan kibum akhirnya menutup payung yang dia bawa sambil berjalan mengikuti kibum di belakang dengan tetap membawa panyung putihnya. Sepertinya siwon benar-benar tidak mau mengambil resiko terjadi sesuatu dengan kulit putih uke cantiknya itu.

Kibum sibuk mengagumi pemandangan yang sedang dia lewati tanpa memperdulikan siwon yang ada dibelakangnya. Sedangkan siwon hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu kibum, hingga pendangannya mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

"Chagi-ah." Panggil siwon, tapi sepertinya kibum sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam keindahan.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit diperbesar siwonpun mendahului kibum. Kibum yang melihat siwon hanya memasang wajah heran dan dibalas dengan senyum manis siwon lalu dia berhenti tepat didepan Kibum.

"wae?" tanya kibum heran. Tanpa menjawab lagi siwon segera bersimpuh dan mengikatkan tali sepatu Kibum yang lepas. (mv no other)

Mendapat perlakuan itu kibum menjadi salah tingkah. Siwon mendonga melilat wajah kibum, dia tersenyum mendapati wajah kekasinnya sudah semerah tomat.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan saling menautkan tangan mereka dan sepanjang perjalanan kibum hanya menunduk malu karena semua perlakuan romantis dari seme-Nya itu.

Tapi,.. tiba-tiba siwon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan kibum.

"eh... wonnie hyu-

"This is just for You." Teriak siwon sambil tersenyum manis menatap kibum (bayangin ekpresi senyum siwon di mv)

Padang bunga dendelion terbentang dihadapannya dengan siwon berdiri di dalam padang itu. Kibum segera berlari menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat namjachingunya.

"Nan Jheongmal Saranghae Wonnie chagi." Lirih kibum pelan dan masih bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga siwon.

Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum, sangat jarang untuknya mendengar kibum mengatakan cinta dengan sangat indah padanya.

"Bummie kau tau, dendelion ini putih sepertimu, indah seperti mu, terlihat kuat tapi sangat rapuh sama sepertimu." Ujar siwon.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu hancur demi menyebarkan kehidupan. Karena kehidupanku hari ini, nanti dan seterusnya hanya ada padamu hyung." Lanjut kibum manis.

Siwon menatap wajah kibum penuh cinta, sedikit demi sedikit siwon menghilangkan jarak antara dia dan kibum hingga..  
"Tunggu sebentar, aku ada sesuatu untuk hyung. Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana apalagi mengikutiku. Tunggu disini." Perintah kibum sambil berlari menjauhi siwon. Siwon hanya menatap pungung kibum bingung.

.

"Wonnie hyung." Suara kibum membuyarkan lamunan siwon yang sedang menatap langit. Dan mata siwon langsung menatap heran pada boks cantik yang dibawa kibum. "Apa itu?"  
"Buka saja." Tanpa menunda waktu siwon segera membuka boks itu yang ternyata adalah tar yang sudah kibum persiapkan untuknya.

Siwon melongok tak tercaya dengan yang sedang dia lihat, berulang kali dia menatap Tar itu lalu menatap kibum bergantian. "Ini kau yang buat chagi?"

"ne" jawab Kibum mantap sambil mengangguk imut.

Mereka menikmati tar yang menurut pendapat siwon sangat enak ditengah padang dendelion dan dihiasi serpihan dendelion yang berterbangan dengan tidak henti-hentinya bercengkrama.

"hyung tau, untuk membuat tar ini aku harus ikut kursus 3 bulan. Dan parahnya hanya aku namja disana. Aiss... aku sampai diminta seorang ajhumma genit untuk menjadi suaminya." Oceh kibum sambil terus memakan potongan tarnya.

"hahahahahaha,... aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat membuat tar itu hahahaha... pasti sama seperti wajahmu sekarang... hahahah.." tawa kembali pecah oleh siwon tapi dibalas dengan wajah tertekuk oleh kibum.

"Yakk... tentu saja beda. Wajah ku saat membuat tar ini belepotan tau. Dari mana samanya" Protes kibum kesal karena tawa siwon tidak berhenti.

"jelas saja sama. Karena sekarang bibirmu itu sudah belepotan dengan krim chagi." Jelas siwon dalam kekehannya.

"jinja." Kibum cepat-cepat mengambil tissu untuk menghapus biang tertawaan siwon diwajahnya. Tapi sepertinya tissu itu sudah kalah cepat karena sekarang bibir siwon sudah mendarat di bibir cerry kibum, menjilat dan melumatnya sebentar hingga krim yang menempel di bibir kibum itu lenyap.

"sangat manis." Tutur siwon sembari tangannya sudah berada di leher kibum.

"Saranghaeyo Choi Kibum." /blush/ kibum makin melayang karena perbuatan siwon hari ini.

Siwon tidak memberi kesempatan untuk kibum membalas ucapannya karena center super junior ini sudah kembali melumat habis bibir cerry kibum dengan penuh cinta dan lama.

.

.

**HanChul**

.

_"Hyung, semua seme disini akan memberikan kejutan untuk uke kami masing-masing hari ini. Dipastikan dorm akan penuh cinta malamnya. Aku khawatir heechul hyung akan cemburu. Apa kau tidak mau memberinya kejutan juga?"_

_._

Ucapan salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya di telpon beberapa jam yang lalu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Karena telphon itu dia menjadi uring-uringan dirumahnya dan di tempat kerja. Sampai dikatai gila oleh sebagian orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dan karena telpon dari seorang Choi Siwon itu pula dia membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari ini dan sempat bersitegang dengan manegernya, hingga sekarang dia malah terdampar (?) dan berdiri didepan gedung pencakar langit Star Shap City. Hanya karena tidak ingin Henim-Nya sedih dia rela buru-buru terbang ke Korea .

.

'Sekarang aku sudah ada disini lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Hankyung.  
'Tidak mungkinkan tiba-tiba aku masuk dan langsung berteriak 'Henim aku datang'... aiss, itu bukan gayaku.' Hankyung makin frustasi menatap pintu didepannya.

'Mana aku tidak membawa apa-apa lagi kesini... haha... aku beli sesuatu saja dulu...'

AAAAHHKKKK !

DEG~

'Henim?'

.

-Heechul condition-

.

"Aiss,... eotoke? Kenapa susah sekali menuliskan ini saja." Gerutu Heechul sambil mencoret hasil tulisannya dan membuang kertasnya sembarangan.

"Kemana otak jeniusmu Kim Heechul. Aiss..." setelah dia kira cukup untuk menggerutu akhirnya heechul kembali tenggelam dalam tulisannya.

2 hour ago

"AAAAHHKKKKK..." teriak heechul setelah akhirnya tulisannya selesai.

Tapi saat sadar 'suaraku besar sekali tadi. Semoga tidak ada orang disekitar sini' batin heechul sambil menoleh kekanan-kiri. "huhh..." (mv no other)

BRAKK !

"Henim, hah..hah..hah.. deo gwenchana."

Mata heechul membulat dan mulutnya terbuka memandang sosok yang sangat dia rindukan sedang ada didepannya. "Hannie"

"Yha.. apa kau tidak apa-apa. Mana yang sakit. Gwenchana." Tanya Hankyung panik sambil meraba untuk memeriksa tubuh heechul

"A-aku baik..baik saja. Tidak ada yang sakit." Jawab heechul terbata, dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang matanya lihat saat ini.

"jinja? Hahh... syukurlah." Kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh Heechul saat hankyung menariknya kedalam dekapan namja china ini. "Aku sangat takut kau kenapa-napa chagi. Nan jhongmal bogoshipoyo." Tutur lembut Hankyung yang makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi ? Apa kau Hankyungku? Apa kau Prince of China ku? Apa kau-

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat mencintaimu Chullie-ah."

"Hannie, nado jhongmal bogoshipoyo." Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari ketidak percayaannya akhirnya heechul juga membalas pelukan hankyung tidak kalah eratnya.

Sedikit lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi berpelukan, saling meluapkan rasa rindu yang sudah lama terbendung satu sama lain. Saling berbagi kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

.

"Mianhae,... aku kesini tidak membawa apa-apa untukmu." Ujar hankyung masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Apa maksudmu Han. Kau datang menemuiku adalah hal yang paling membuat aku bahagia melebihi apapun." Oceh heechul sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hankyung tak suka.

"ne,..ne,.. ne,.. arraso. Jangan marah chagi." Pujuk Hankyung saat merasakan perubahan hawa disekitar heechul.

"makanya jangan ngomong gitu lagi." Kali ini Heechul sudah mengapit lengan hankyung manja. Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum mengetahui bahwa sifat kekasihnya yang dengan mudah berubah mood dengan cepat ini tidak pernah hilang.

"Oya, kenapa kau tadi berteriak. Mendengar itu aku langsung bergegas masuk kedorm dan berlari kekamarmu- "kamar kita Hannie" potong heechul cepat. "ne, ada apa denganmu? Dan kenapa banyak sekali buku disini" Tanya hankyung lembut sembari mengelus rambut pirang Heechul

"Emmm,... sebenarnya aku membuat sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Heechul sambil duduk dengan benar didepan hankyung.

"Jinja. Apa itu?"

"emm,... ini." Dengan malu-malu heechul menyodorkan sebuah kartu dengan gambar hati. Wajah hankyung berkerut bingung melihat kartu didepannya. Lalu heechulpun membalik kartu itu dan terpampanglah tulisan rapi seorang kim heechul disana. (mv no other)

Dengan sedikit ragu Hankyung mengambil kartu itu dan membacanya. Cukup lama hankyung menunduk membaca tulisaan itu setelahnya menatap heechul dengan ekspresi yang sulit dia baca.

"apa ini kau yang tulis? Tidak menyontek? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya hankyung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dia baca.

"Hahh,... aku merasa memang sesekali aku harus berbicara lembut dan mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatiku. Memang terlihat bodoh jika aku yang melaku-

Chu~

Mata heechul kembali membulat ketika bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh hankyung. "Ho Ye Ai Ni Tan Heechul."

Setelah mengatakan itu bibir mereka kembali bersatu dalam ciuman hangat dan panjang.

.

_ My Love Tan Hankyung_

_Aku sadar aku adalah orang yang selalu kasar padamu, aku adalah orang yang paling sering marah dan membentakmu. Aku juga adalah orang yang paling jarang mengucapkan perasaannya padamu. Tapi sekarang aku ingin mengatakan semua itu._

_Ho Ai Ni,... _

_aku mencintai semua yang ada padamu. Aku begitu mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun._

_Dimanapun kita berada, terpisah sejauh apapun kita dan berapa banyak orang yang menentang kita. Aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu._

_Percayalah, aku akan akan selalu bersama . Dan jika kita telah bersatu lagi nanti. Biarkan aku untuk menemanimu sepanjang hidupku._

_Ho Ai Ni Tan Hangeng_

.

.

**KangTeuk**

-Someone pov-

"Benarkah, kalian melakukan itu ? Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya juga tapi aku sedang disini, bagaimana dong?"

"..."

"Aaaaa,... aku hampir lupa dengan itu. Ne, kau tau bagamana caranyakan?"

"..."  
"ne, aku serahkan padamu. Nanti sisanya aku yang urus. Gomawuo turtle hyung."

.

-Leeteuk pov-

.

"yesung pabbo" aku menggerutu kesal saat mendapatkan sms dari salah seorang dongsaengku yang merepotkan untuk kembali lagi ke dorm.

**_From : Sungie pabbo_**

**_"Hyung, kemarin aku meninggalkan kotak berwarna ungu dikamarmu saat aku berkunjung kesana. Tolong kau amankan dulu kotak itu. Itu hadiah untuk wookie nanti malam. Aku mohon teukie hyung._**

Aku kembali membaca sms itu, sungguh kalau dia bukan dongsaengku dan hadiah itu bukan untuk dongsaeng ku juga aku tidak akan mau repot-repot terjebak dalam kondisi merepotkan sekarang. Yaitu mencari barang yang tidak aku tau jelas dimana tempatnya.

'Aiss... dimana kotak ungu itu.' Aku kembali bergumam. Aku sudah mencari kemanapun, meja, laci, kamar mandi, bawah tempat tidur, sudut kamar. Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Membuat frustasi saja. Coba aku ingat-ingat untuk apa dia kemarin kekamarku. "Dia meninjam koleksi dasi kupu-kupu lamaku."

Segera saja aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan membokarnya sedikit dan "dapat" itu dia kotak ungu yang dimaksud yesung tersimpan dalam laci lemariku. Tapi chakkaman,... aku menemukan satu lagi kotak yang lebih kecil dari kotak milik yesung. Seingatku aku tidak pernah membelinya dan laci itu sudah lama tidak aku buka.

Aku ambil kotak putih itu dan membukanya, ternyata didalam kotak itu ada sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik. Di dalam kotak itu juga ada sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil terdapat tulisan.

**_"Would You Marry Me ? Jika kau menemukannya, temui aku dimanapun aku berada."_**

Aku mengernyit heran saat membaca surat ini. Siapa yang menulis ini dan untuk siapa. Aku kembali memperhatikan jenis tulisan tangan ini, emm... seperti tulisan Kanginnie. Tapi tidak mungkin, diakan sudah lama tidak ke dorm. Lebih baik aku simpan saja dulu. Lagi pula akukan ingin menemuinya.

Author pov

-Military Camp of South Korea-

Kini Leeteuk sedang berada diruang tunggu untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya yang sedang menjalankan tugas negara. Sudah hampir 10 menit dia menunggu dengan gelisah, entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya jadi berdetak sangat cepat setiap detiknya.

"Hyung." Suara itu membuyarkan semua kegelisahan Leeteuk.

"Yongwoon-ah." Leetuek mengucapkan nama itu dengan sangat lembut dan menatap mata itu dalam.

Geb~

"aku sangat merindukanmu teukie chagi." Kangin membawa leetuek dalam pelukan hangatnya dan bergumam tepat di telinga leeteuk

"Nado kanginnie. Sangat... sangat... merindukanmu." Balas Leeteuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berisi kangin dan begitu juga kangin yang makin memeluk erat leetuek sambil menyesapi aroma tubuh Angel-nya."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disini chagi." Tanya leeteuk saat pelukan mereka sudah terlepas

"Aku akan selalu baik jika kau baik. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu dan anak-anak kita." Kangin mulai membuat wajah leeteuk memerah karena ucapannya

"Aiss,... kau ini gombal lagi. Kabarku baik dan kabar mereka juga baik. Lagi pula sudah berapa kali aku katakan mereka itu bukan anak-anak kita." Protes leeteuk

"Bukannya kita adalah appa dan umma-Nya SuJu jadi mereka anak-anak kitakan."

"Aiss,... tetap saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasa melahirkan mereka dan aku belum menikah." Ujar leeteuk tidak mau mengalah.

"Memang belum tapi segera."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kangin.

"Ikut aku." Kangin menarik leetuek pergi dari ruang kunjungan itu dan membawanya kelapangan Camp yang kosong.

"Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya leeteuk heran

"Tutup matamu chagi dan aku mohon jangan mengintip." Ujar kangin memohon. Karena bingung dan penasaran leeteuk hanya menuruti semua kata-kata Kangin saja tanpa perotes.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh buka mata?" tanya Leeteuk

"Chankkam. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

.

"Nah, buka matamu chagi." Leeteuk membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat diatas gedung tepat didepan dia berdiri sedang terpampang sebuah gambar hati yang besar dari susunan beberapa potongan karton warna-warni ("love"nya Kyuhyun ver besar) yang dia yakini dipegang oleh tentara-tentara yang sudah bersusun, tidak lama karton yang membentuk love itu dibalik dan perlahan menyusun sebuah kata. "Would You Marry Me, Park Jung So?"

Mata Leeteuk kembali dibuat membesar membaca kalimat yang terpampang itu. Kekagetan kembali dia rasakan saat merasakan tangannya disentuh seseorang dan melihat Kangin lah yang melakukannya. Namja ini sudah bersimpuh didepan leeteuk.

"Aku bukan namja yang sempurna, aku juga bukan namja yang selalu bisa hyung banggakan. Tapi aku akan menjadi sempurna untuk mencintai hyung dan hyung bisa selalu membanggakan cintaku yang selamanya akan terus mencintaimu. Chagi~ would you marry me?"

Menangis,... itulah yang terjadi pada leeteuk sekarang. Bulir-bulir air matanya turun saat mendengar semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kangin dengan tulus. Dia tau Kangin tidak pernah main-main jika mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkutnya.

.

Mengetahui hanya mendapat tangisan bukannya jawaban, kangin pun berdiri dan membawa leeteuk dalam pelukannya. "Gwenchana hyung. Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang jika hyung belum siap. Aku tau ini sangat mendadak untuk hyung. Aku akan menunggu hyung." Ujar Kangin lirih saat mengatakannya. Ada rasa sakit dalam hatinya saat menyadari leeteuk belum siap dengan apa yang dia lakukan sedangkan dia sudah mempersiapkannya sejak sebelum dia masuk Camp militer ini.

Setelah menghentikan tangisnya, leeteukpun melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan kangin dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Tentu saja membuat kangin menatap leeteuk bingung.

"Aku sudah berkeliling hanya untuk mencarinya dan memperlihatkannya padamu." CameraLCD yang tanpa disadari kangin sejak tadi dipegang tangan kiri leeteuk sudah dihidupkan perlihatkan pada Kangin.

Berbagai foto love bergantian disana. Semakin lama kangin menyadari bahwa leeteuk makin gugup, beberapa kali Kangin mendapati leeteuk mengeluarkan nafasnya kasar untuk mengurangi kegugupan sampai-sampai Leeteuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan tangannya sendiri. (mv no other)

'sangat indah'. Batin kangin saat melihat foto-foto itu dan melihat ekspresi malu leeteuk.

"Dan ini foto terakhir." Foto itupun berganti menampakan sebuah hati yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang membuat kangin ingin berlari dan mencium pelatihnya yang killer itu karena bahagia.

"H-hyung.. jinja?" tanya Kangin tidak percaya saat melihat foto hati bertuliskan _"I Do"_

"Apa cincin yang melingkar dijariku ini belum bisa membuktikannya? Ini cincin darimu untukku kan?" tanya leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan jari pada tangan kirinya yang sudah melingkar cincin manis dengan batu shappier blue disana.

Geb~

"HYUNG SARANGHAE." Pekik kangin sambil membawa tubuh leeteuk dalam pelukannya yang memular tubuh leeteuk.

"Yakk,... Yongwoon-ah hentikan."

"hehehehe... CHU~ teukie chagi, gomawuo. Saranghae."

"Cheonman, nado saranghae." Balas leeteuk

CHU~

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Akhirnya kita sampai pada akhir dari fic Super Junior "No Other" ini. Saya berterima kasih pada seluruh readerdeul yang sudah mau membaca dan menyempatkan untuk me-riview fic ini yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu.  
Juga untuk segenap reader yang telah memberi saran dan ide untuk cerita saya.

Kalian sangat berarti untuk fic saya /lebay/

.

Dan untuk yang terakhir silahkan klik kotak riview-Nya. Hehehehe

**Gomawuo yeorobum**

**Annyeongg...**


End file.
